


Hold On

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Trainspotting RPF
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ewan McGregor moved in with his best mate Jonny Lee Miller after he announced his divorce. Ewan's life seemed quiet until an unexpected visit to the hospital. How would Jonny cope when he found his friend in his bathroom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error? There is also a hospital scene and I am not a doctor, so I probably made some things up.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Hold On"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo) by Chord Overstreet, which I have been listening to quite a lot at the moment.
> 
> Ewan is married and has children, but Jonny is single and does not have a son in this fic. I wrote it from Jonny's point of view.

It was just another day in New York when I, Jonny Lee Miller, received a phone call from my homie Ewan McGregor. We hadn't seen each other for quite some time, because I was busy with shooting the first couple of episodes of the fourth season of _Elementary_ and Ewan directed a film for the first time.  
"Hi," I said as I answered the phone.  
"Hi mate," Ewan replied. "How are you? What have you been up to?"  
I sat down on the sofa in my living room. "I'm doing all right. We just started shooting a new season of Elementary."  
"I'm calling you for more than just a chit chat," Ewan emotionally told me. "Eve and I are getting a divorce."  
"Oh my, Ewan, I didn't see that coming. Do you need a place to stay?" I asked worried.  
I heard a sigh at the other side of the line. "I need to leave LA, Jonny. I can't stay here anymore."  
"Take a flight to NY as soon as you can," I replied. "You can stay at my place for as long as you want."

**_"Loving and fighting, accusing, denying"_ **

"My flight lands at JFK at 9 p.m.," Ewan texted me the next day.  
I smiled of the thought of meeting up with my best mate again. "I'll be there to pick you up."

**_"I can't imagine a world with you gone"_ **

We hugged as I met up with Ewan at the airport. "I missed you, mate," I said.  
"I missed you too," my Scottish mate replied with a kiss on my cheek.  
We loaded Ewan's suitcases in the boot of my car and sat ourselves down in the vehicle.  
"There's an important reason why Eve and I broke up. Please don't hate me for telling you this," my friend told me as he stared through the window. "I'm gay, Jonny."  
I kept looking at the road in front of us. "Yeah, I know. I've known you're gay since we became friends."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Ewan asked surprised.  
We turned right. "You had to find out yourself."

**_"The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of"_ **

Ewan had been my roommate for a week when I had to appear on set again as Sherlock Holmes.  
"We have a lot of scenes to shoot today," I told my friend. "So, you can order some takeaway or you can cook your own meal. It's your choice."  
"Yeah, I know. Just go or you'll be late," Ewan laughed.  
I patted my Scottish mate on the back. "Don't wait up for me."

**_"I'd be so lost if you left me alone"_ **

The scenes for that day were shot pretty quick, so I got home by 8 p.m.  
When I stepped into my flat, I did not see Ewan in the living room. "Hey, I'm back!"  
I did not get a reply, so I searched for my Scottish mate in his bedroom. Ewan was not in his room, but there were signs he had not left the flat.  
"Ewan, where are you?" I loudly asked. "Are you all right?"

 ** _"You locked yourself in the bathroom_**  
**_Lying on the floor when I break through_**  
**_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_**  
**_Can you hear me screaming: 'Please, don't leave me'?"_**

The last room I checked was the bathroom. I burst in and found Ewan on the cold floor. Blood came out of his head. It seemed that he hit his head on the bathtub.  
"Please don't leave me, Ewan," I said as I felt for a heartbeat. Ewan had a pulse, but it was very weak, probably because he lost a big amount of blood.

 ** _"Hold on, I still want you_**  
**_Come back, I still need you_**  
**_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_**  
**_I swear to love you all my life_**  
**_Hold on, I still need you"_**

I bandaged Ewan his head with one of my shirts. The bleeding seemed less worse than it was when I found him.  
"You can't leave me like this, Ewan," I cried while I picked up my mate and brought him to my car. "I want you. I need you. I will never stop loving you."

 ** _"Long endless highway, you're silent beside me_**  
**_Driving a nightmare I can't escape from_**  
**_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading_**  
**_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones"_**

The tears kept falling as I drove to the nearest hospital. Waiting for an ambulance to arrive at my flat would take too long.  
I still could not believe I found Ewan in that position. _"If I had not found him in time, I could never forgive myself for being the reason why my best mate died."_

 ** _"They took you away on a table_**  
**_I pace back and forth as you lay still_**  
**_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_**  
**_Can you hear me screaming: 'Please, don't leave me'?"_**

I paced the waiting room after a couple of doctors took Ewan away. He still had a heartbeat when they fell his pulse.  
"Please, don't leave me, mate. I can't live without you anymore," I sighed as I sat down with my head in my hands. "I need you to come back. I'll make everything right."  
After waiting for an hour the doctors let me visit Ewan. He was in a coma, because of his severe concussion.

 ** _"Hold on, I still want you_**  
**_Come back, I still need you"_**

I visited the hospital every single day Ewan was in it. Robert Doherty - the creator of _Elementary_ \- did not expect me to show up on set after I told him about my best mate his situation.

 ** _"Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_**  
**_I swear to love you all my life"_**

It took my Scottish friend 16 days to wake up from his coma. I was napping when he awakened and a lot of noises woke me up.  
I opened my eyes and I watched Ewan. He stared at the ceiling with his eyes open.  
"Hey, it's good to see you awake," I smiled softly as I stood up. "I'll let your doctors know you're awake."

**_"Hold on, I still need you"_ **

The doctors told Ewan he could not leave the hospital for another week. It was a miracle he only had an intense headache after waking up from the coma. The doctors gave him strong pain medication.

 ** _"I don't wanna let go_**  
**_I know I'm not that strong_**  
**_I just wanna hear you saying:_**  
**_'Baby, let's go home, let's go home'_**  
**_I just wanna take you home"_**

The hospital staff let me sleep in the same room as my Scottish mate during the night.  
One particular night, I had a nightmare about Ewan. I had not find him in time. He was dead when I found him.  
I screamed as I awoke with a start and I started weeping. _"It's all my fault. I hadn't saved him in time."_  
"Jonny, come here," I heard my best mate say.  
"Lay down," Ewan said as I walked to his bed. "Could you explain to me what just happened?"  
I slid under the covers. My friend wrapped his arms around me and wiped my tears away. "I had a nightmare."  
I took a deep breath. "I found you in my bathroom, but I was too late. You were already dead. I was too late to save you."  
My eyes watered again. "I can't lose you, Ewan. You mean way too much to me."  
"You are not going to lose me. You saved me, remember," my mate said. "If you hadn't found me, then I wouldn't have made it. But you had found me."

 ** _"Hold on, I still want you_**  
**_Come back, I still need you"_**

"In these past weeks you've been in hospital, I discovered something important," I mentioned.  
Ewan stroked my head. "Please tell me."  
"You are the one that I want, Ewan," I said as I looked my mate in the eye. "You are the one that I need, every single day of my life."  
"You are the reason why Eve and I are getting a divorce, Jonny," Ewan replied. "I really like living with you, here in New York. I would only go back to LA to see my daughters."  
"Why am I the reason why you're getting an divorce?" I commented.  
There was a smile on my mate his face. "Because I fell in love with you."  
"Can I kiss you?" I shyly asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Ewan answered before our lips met.


End file.
